1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens unit in which a shielding member that limits a passing luminous flux is interposed between adjacent optical components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, among lens units of such as a camera of a camera-equipped portable telephone and a vehicle-mounted camera, there is, for example, a lens unit that has a shielding member disposed at a position interposed between plural adjacent lenses and limiting a passing range of a luminous flux.
As a technique for fixing such a shielding member, there has been disclosed, for example, a technique of disposing, between a first lens and a second lens adjacent to each other, a sheet-like shielding member provided with an aperture section that limits an incident range of incident light to a certain range, thereby fixing the shielding member (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-79073).
Here, a device equipped with a lens unit is often used in an environment where the temperature changes. For example, the vehicle-mounted camera is exposed to a high temperature as well as a low temperature. In the technique in which the shielding member is interposed between the first lens and the second lens adjacent to each other as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-79073, there is a possibility that the lens or the shielding member may expand or shrink due to a change in ambient temperature, thereby causing a misalignment of the shielding member in a direction crossing an optical axis.